Le plat interdit
by Millama
Summary: Il est midi, une réception se prépare pour le soir, mais Sirius a faim...et n'a pas le droit de toucher à un seul plat, notamment son préféré et Severus surveille les plats...x)


**Le plat interdit :**

 _ **On pose le plat préféré de votre perso sous ses yeux, mais il n'a pas le droit d'y toucher parce que c'est pour la réception du soir et qu'il n'est que midi. Petit détail : votre persos à la grosse dalle, le repas de midi n'est pas encore prêt.**_

 _Un grondement se fait entendre. Un plat fumant est sur la table, attendant fièrement qu'on le mange. Une main se tend vers lui, attirée par son odeur et son apparence. La main se rapproche lentement mais sûrement, tout doucement, petit à petit, elle est sûre d'atteindre son but. Pourtant, un grand coup de cuillère en bois l'arrête à un cheveu du Graal._

 _« _ Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire Sirius ? Demande dangereusement un homme aux cheveux gras mais qui reste pour le moins fier et classe, son tablier autour du coup et la toque sur la tête._

 __ C'est pas le repas de midi ?_

 __ Non. Ca c'est le repas de ce soir !_

 __ Mais…tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?!_

 __ Midi, pourquoi ?_

 __ J'ai faiiiiim ! »_

 _Le maître des potions lance sur Sirius un regard de foudre mais le brun tend toujours inconsciemment sa main vers le plat. Severus sort sa baguette et d'un mouvement gracieux du poignet, Sirius se retrouve ligoté à la chaise, pieds et poings liés par une corde qui se resserre à chacun de ses mouvements._

 _« _ Ecoutes moi bien le canidé, ceci – il désigne le plat de mélasse au milieu de la table – est pour nos invités de ce soir. Alors tu restes sur cette chaise pendant que je prépare la suite._

 __ Mais Sev', chouine le brun, tu sais que c'est mon plat préféré la tarte à la mélasse !_

 __ J'en cire mes chaudrons, tu fais comme tout le monde, tu attends. »_

 _Sirius ose à peine en croire ses oreilles. Depuis qu'ils ont appris à se connaître c'est la première fois que Severus lui refuse un plat aussi froidement. Il tente ses yeux de chiens battu, mais la seule réponse de Severus est un haussement d'épaules._

 _Ayant subitement une idée, il récite un informulé dans sa tête. Sa langue grandit, grandit, grandit tant et si bien qu'il peut enfin atteindre le plat tant convoité. Mais le « splotch » retentissant - produit par le bruit de sa langue contre le plat en terre cuite - dans la cuisine fait se retourner Severus d'un mouvement brusque. Son regard noir n'est que promesse de mille et une souffrances. Il allait tenter de ramener sa langue par un autre informulé, mais Severus le prend de vitesse._

 _« _ Alors maintenant crois-moi bien, la prochaine fois, tu ne t'en remettras pas._

 __ Cheve'uch, a'êtes ! 'ends 'oi 'a 'angue !_

 __ Pour que tu tentes à nouveau de chourer une part ? Rêves._

 __ Cheve'uch ! Yeuh 'ave !_

 __ Bah baves toi dessus. Essaies d'aspirer un peu, t'auras au moins à boire, sale cabot ! »_

 _Sirius essaie vainement de récupérer sa langue coincée dans un étau contre la table, mais c'est peine perdu, le maître en potion est aussi un des meilleurs en sortilèges du genre. Un petit courant d'air rentre alors dans la pièce, asséchant au passage sa langue et ramenant à son nez développé les odeurs de tartes à la mêlasse. Il eut envie de pleurer tellement la crampe à l'estomac qui s'en suivit fut violente._

 _« _ Cheve'uch, 'il 'e 'laît…ché une 'or'ure !_

 __ T'avais qu'à laisser cette pauvre tarte tranquille. »_

 _Une autre idée toque à l'entrée de sa caboche, elle parcourt son cerveau, saute d'un neurone à l'autre pour atterrir directement dans l'ampoule qui s'illumine au-dessus de sa tête. « Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plutôt ? » se demande-t-il avant de faire un nouvel informulé._

 _Une part de tarte à la mêlasse se soulève et lentement – plus lentement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité – vient le rejoindre. Son rêve et sur le point de se réaliser, la part n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et il en salive. Il en salive si bien qu'une grande quantité de bave s'apprête à tomber, il aspire donc dans un grand bruit humide la salive pendante. Sursautant, le maître en potion se retourne. Sirius rougit._

 _« _ Sale. Cabot. Tarte. PAS MAINTENANT. »_

 _Sirius n'a jamais vu Severus dans un tel état de colère. L'homme aux cheveux gras voient rouge et il tend le bras tenant sa baguette vers Sirius qui se sent soudain étrange, bizarre. Tout grandit autour de lui. Ou alors peut-être que c'est lui qu'il rétrécit ?_

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, il nage dans les cordes qui le serraient il y a de cela seulement deux minutes, il se sent rond, mal et…peu intelligent. Il voit alors Severus se pencher sur lui._

 _« _ Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Tant que le repas ne sera pas prêt, tu resteras sous la forme d'une courge. A défaut te pouvoir la manger t'en es devenu une ! »_

 _Une courge ?! Au moins, sous cette forme, sons estomac ne tente-t-il pas de se retourner contre lui pour le manger…_


End file.
